Tanker aircraft are conventionally configured with a primary purpose of refueling other aircraft inflight. Due to this mission, conventional tanker aircraft are designed and manufactured to maximize the quantity of fuel stored, which includes accommodating multiple large fuel storage tanks and the corresponding fuel transfer infrastructure for refueling aircraft inflight. While aerial refueling operations are often desirable for military and potentially civilian purposes, the cost of dedicated tanker aircraft can be significant considering that the tanker aircraft may not be practical or ideally configured for missions apart from aerial refueling operations.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.